


miste:Re

by zevelyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Real Events, Mystery, Why Did I Write This?, heavy ties to gravity falls and harry potter, like no joke this literally happened over the summer, rated t for language later on, written as it happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevelyn/pseuds/zevelyn
Summary: (pronounced mystery, alt title The Summer Mystery)"The universe is a great mystery." - Jostein GaarderA lot happened over Summer 2017, I don't deny it. However, very few know about this one. You see, in a large theatre camp in a small town, there was a mystery spanning eight weeks that we were meant to solve. A mystery involving ciphers, an unknown identity, and a box with answers. One person documented it all. That person was me. These are my notes; these are the answers.





	miste:Re

_"What new mystery is this?" - Aaron Weiss_

 

_\----_

 

Week 1

 

The Mystery was introduced to us. No further information was directly given until Wednesday; however, indirect clues were on the back of the lobby whiteboard, including one that said 'think outside that box'. The main clue, which was given to the 6-12 group on Wednesday and revealed to the rest of us on Thursday, was a coded message in Atbash, which translated to:

 

Keep your eyes peeled for something out of order

 

\----

 

Preface part 1: backstory

 

Okay, so I'm sure you're VERY confused by this, so let me explain. So every summer for the last few years, I've been going to a summer theatre camp, which takes place during the day. Even though I live in a fairly small town, this camp has grown to be pretty big over the years, with kids even coming from other towns just to do this. Each week has a theme, and sometimes those themes are fandom related. Over the years, I've been in stuff ranging from an original Hunger Games prequel, to a camp where you create your own Doctor Who story, and even Musical Theatre, training triple threats for I don't know how many years at this point. One of the camps I've been to is a Harry Potter themed camp, usually called Wizards Camp because copyright reasons I presume. Ever since it's been introduced two years ago, it's been a returning camp, which is quite rare with a the different camp ideas the teaching staff has. This year Wizards Camp is week 8, the last week. Week 7 is Summerween, which is linked to Gravity Falls. The first week, they introdu---

 

 E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ E͈̝̫̲̲̳r̫̘̻r̖̫̬o̜r̷͍̪͓̫͙̱ 

 

C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎ C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎ C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎ C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎ C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎ C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎ C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎ C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎ C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎ C̖̘̩̹̹͑͗̉ͥ͡o̻͌ͬ̀̆ͯ̽̔͟n̞̗̱̼̓̽̀͛̆̽̚ͅn̺̯̓ͮ͛͐e̫̠̺͇͍͚̓̍ͥ̄ͮc̛̟̊̍̾ṭ̞̼͇̲͕͑̏̒̌̐ͅị̻̬̲̩ͤ̒ͣ̒o̴͙̯̺̹͕̮n̦͓̳̋̽͂̑ͧ͋̚ ̵̭͔̠͍̝͍̟͑̿̎L̩͖̰̲̣o̠̥̬ͩͬ̏̂̅̕s̜̰̭̟ͤ̎̈͋̿̚̚t̋ͦ͆́̉̎

̸̛͉̯̻̙͇͎̞̍̏ͫ̿̔̋͝  
M̰̤̥̋̂͗̽͊͒̍̈e̳̗̲̠̼͚͗̍́ͫ́̆͢s͗͏͇̞̮̮s̸̰͕̜̣̥̣̦͖̐̑̑̓ͥ̐̔̚͠a̸̸̬̗͍ͪ̇̇̑g̛̣̩̞̎͒̒ͩe͎̬̞̊ͣͬ̈́̉ͨ͗̕͟ ͕̼̜̱̱͓̇͋ͮ̓̑̋͘ẖ̛͍̦̠̟̈́ͧ̇͛ͮ̎͗͠ȁ̞͕͛ș̡̬̃̃͑͘͝ ̷̢̝͓̺̭̼̜̭͓͐ͭ̂̾b̰̬̺̮ͦ͊̋̍̀ͤͨ̚͡e̢̼̙̣͉̽̾ͮͥe͆̿̓͏̱͉n̨͕͙̪̩̙͕͉ͣͫͤ͐͘ ̵̛̺̥̾̀̂́͑ͪ̀̊͗į̤̤̯̭͈̩͚̺̆͆ͦ̌̈n̙̜̰̖̝̑̋́t̨̯̣̞͇̊̓ͭ̃̃ͭͧ̽͡ͅe͍̮̾̋̀̿͐ͅŗ̲̟̹̥̮̤̗̫ͩ̃̒c̛ͬͭͤ҉̣̗͘e̸̢̻̞͚͖̎̈̆͑͐ͫp̟̘̺͚̯͎̬͇̄̌ͤ̈́t̙͓̮̝̩̞͖̊͢ë̹̹̰́̋̃d̜̥̻̱̊͟ M̰̤̥̋̂͗̽͊͒̍̈e̳̗̲̠̼͚͗̍́ͫ́̆͢s͗͏͇̞̮̮s̸̰͕̜̣̥̣̦͖̐̑̑̓ͥ̐̔̚͠a̸̸̬̗͍ͪ̇̇̑g̛̣̩̞̎͒̒ͩe͎̬̞̊ͣͬ̈́̉ͨ͗̕͟ ͕̼̜̱̱͓̇͋ͮ̓̑̋͘ẖ̛͍̦̠̟̈́ͧ̇͛ͮ̎͗͠ȁ̞͕͛ș̡̬̃̃͑͘͝ ̷̢̝͓̺̭̼̜̭͓͐ͭ̂̾b̰̬̺̮ͦ͊̋̍̀ͤͨ̚͡e̢̼̙̣͉̽̾ͮͥe͆̿̓͏̱͉n̨͕͙̪̩̙͕͉ͣͫͤ͐͘ ̵̛̺̥̾̀̂́͑ͪ̀̊͗į̤̤̯̭͈̩͚̺̆͆ͦ̌̈n̙̜̰̖̝̑̋́t̨̯̣̞͇̊̓ͭ̃̃ͭͧ̽͡ͅe͍̮̾̋̀̿͐ͅŗ̲̟̹̥̮̤̗̫ͩ̃̒c̛ͬͭͤ҉̣̗͘e̸̢̻̞͚͖̎̈̆͑͐ͫp̟̘̺͚̯͎̬͇̄̌ͤ̈́t̙͓̮̝̩̞͖̊͢ë̹̹̰́̋̃d̜̥̻̱̊͟ M̰̤̥̋̂͗̽͊͒̍̈e̳̗̲̠̼͚͗̍́ͫ́̆͢s͗͏͇̞̮̮s̸̰͕̜̣̥̣̦͖̐̑̑̓ͥ̐̔̚͠a̸̸̬̗͍ͪ̇̇̑g̛̣̩̞̎͒̒ͩe͎̬̞̊ͣͬ̈́̉ͨ͗̕͟ ͕̼̜̱̱͓̇͋ͮ̓̑̋͘ẖ̛͍̦̠̟̈́ͧ̇͛ͮ̎͗͠ȁ̞͕͛ș̡̬̃̃͑͘͝ ̷̢̝͓̺̭̼̜̭͓͐ͭ̂̾b̰̬̺̮ͦ͊̋̍̀ͤͨ̚͡e̢̼̙̣͉̽̾ͮͥe͆̿̓͏̱͉n̨͕͙̪̩̙͕͉ͣͫͤ͐͘ ̵̛̺̥̾̀̂́͑ͪ̀̊͗į̤̤̯̭͈̩͚̺̆͆ͦ̌̈n̙̜̰̖̝̑̋́t̨̯̣̞͇̊̓ͭ̃̃ͭͧ̽͡ͅe͍̮̾̋̀̿͐ͅŗ̲̟̹̥̮̤̗̫ͩ̃̒c̛ͬͭͤ҉̣̗͘e̸̢̻̞͚͖̎̈̆͑͐ͫp̟̘̺͚̯͎̬͇̄̌ͤ̈́t̙͓̮̝̩̞͖̊͢ë̹̹̰́̋̃d̜̥̻̱̊͟ M̰̤̥̋̂͗̽͊͒̍̈e̳̗̲̠̼͚͗̍́ͫ́̆͢s͗͏͇̞̮̮s̸̰͕̜̣̥̣̦͖̐̑̑̓ͥ̐̔̚͠a̸̸̬̗͍ͪ̇̇̑g̛̣̩̞̎͒̒ͩe͎̬̞̊ͣͬ̈́̉ͨ͗̕͟ ͕̼̜̱̱͓̇͋ͮ̓̑̋͘ẖ̛͍̦̠̟̈́ͧ̇͛ͮ̎͗͠ȁ̞͕͛ș̡̬̃̃͑͘͝ ̷̢̝͓̺̭̼̜̭͓͐ͭ̂̾b̰̬̺̮ͦ͊̋̍̀ͤͨ̚͡e̢̼̙̣͉̽̾ͮͥe͆̿̓͏̱͉n̨͕͙̪̩̙͕͉ͣͫͤ͐͘ ̵̛̺̥̾̀̂́͑ͪ̀̊͗į̤̤̯̭͈̩͚̺̆͆ͦ̌̈n̙̜̰̖̝̑̋́t̨̯̣̞͇̊̓ͭ̃̃ͭͧ̽͡ͅe͍̮̾̋̀̿͐ͅŗ̲̟̹̥̮̤̗̫ͩ̃̒c̛ͬͭͤ҉̣̗͘e̸̢̻̞͚͖̎̈̆͑͐ͫp̟̘̺͚̯͎̬͇̄̌ͤ̈́t̙͓̮̝̩̞͖̊͢ë̹̹̰́̋̃d̜̥̻̱̊͟ M̰̤̥̋̂͗̽͊͒̍̈e̳̗̲̠̼͚͗̍́ͫ́̆͢s͗͏͇̞̮̮s̸̰͕̜̣̥̣̦͖̐̑̑̓ͥ̐̔̚͠a̸̸̬̗͍ͪ̇̇̑g̛̣̩̞̎͒̒ͩe͎̬̞̊ͣͬ̈́̉ͨ͗̕͟ ͕̼̜̱̱͓̇͋ͮ̓̑̋͘ẖ̛͍̦̠̟̈́ͧ̇͛ͮ̎͗͠ȁ̞͕͛ș̡̬̃̃͑͘͝ ̷̢̝͓̺̭̼̜̭͓͐ͭ̂̾b̰̬̺̮ͦ͊̋̍̀ͤͨ̚͡e̢̼̙̣͉̽̾ͮͥe͆̿̓͏̱͉n̨͕͙̪̩̙͕͉ͣͫͤ͐͘ ̵̛̺̥̾̀̂́͑ͪ̀̊͗į̤̤̯̭͈̩͚̺̆͆ͦ̌̈n̙̜̰̖̝̑̋́t̨̯̣̞͇̊̓ͭ̃̃ͭͧ̽͡ͅe͍̮̾̋̀̿͐ͅŗ̲̟̹̥̮̤̗̫ͩ̃̒c̛ͬͭͤ҉̣̗͘e̸̢̻̞͚͖̎̈̆͑͐ͫp̟̘̺͚̯͎̬͇̄̌ͤ̈́t̙͓̮̝̩̞͖̊͢ë̹̹̰́̋̃d̜̥̻̱̊͟

 

  
̴̱̪̬̺̹͙͈͍̺̱͇̩̞̗͇̙̍ͨ͊ͫ̔ͫ  
  
 ̶̸̸̴̛̫̼̠͙͉̙͍̖̰͔̝̩͖̥̺͙̻͕̱̪̬̺̹͙͈͍̺̱͇̩̞̗͇̙̈́͊̽͛̇ͪͩ̆̇̍ͮͦ̿ͧ͆͋̍ͨ͊ͫ̔ͫ͡ͅ  
 ̶̸̸̛̫̈́͊̽͛̇ͪͩ̆̇̍ͮͦ̿ͧ͆͋͡ ̴̱̪̬̺̹͙͈͍̺̱͇̩̞̗͇̙̍ͨ͊ͫ̔ͫ  
̶̸̸̛̫̼̠͙͉̙͍̖̰͔̝̩͖̥̺͙̻͕̈́͊̽͛̇ͪͩ̆̇̍ͮͦ̿ͧ͆͋͡ͅS͛̍̍̊̏ͦͧͭ́͐̚͏̸̛̳͚͔͈̕͠Ḣ͖̳̟̳͍̺̱̤͕̩̌̎ͧͬͬͫͯ̉ͪ̅͂̄͂̾̂͆̚͢͠U̧̼̜̱̭̞̻͉̜͚̠̦̜̘̽̿̅͑ͣ̇̐͗̒ͫͬ͗̂̔ͩͣT̷̾ͦ̿̓̍ͥͭ̑͛҉̡̞̬̱̻͎̙̫͚̟͕̖̣̞͢͞Ţ̜̫̮̪̫͔̥͖̣̩͙͇͙͎̣̪̝̱̗ͧ̋̏̾́͛̇̅̂͜͞͠͝Į̴̴̸̝̹̟̭͔̙̪̥̟̲̝̰̯̝͎̤̝̽ͤ̎ͩ̿̊̓͑̎̓̓̅͊N̢̐͑̑͒͐̏ͬ̀҉̟̯͈͔̗͟G̢̢̧̣̲̱͙̘͈ͭ͑̑ͪ̒ͅ ̵̲͇̖̫ͤ͛̅͗ͮ̊̀͋ͤ̓̈́͂͞D̦̪̟̲̣͙̗̣̘͚̘͔̥ͭͬͦ̒̊̆̊̋̅ͦ̀́̉̃̉̊̆͗ͨ͠͝Ǫ̶̴̡̳̗̼̠̺͎̠̩̫̍̇̏ͮ̃̈͋̾͑ͩ̅̚͠W̛̝̼̦̩͇͇̥͑͐́ͭ̂ͭ̏̓̀̃ͥ̌ͬ͌̿͑͊̚͜N͊̇̊̋̄ͭ҉̲̙̦̦͍͍̣̳͔̼̟̗͇̜ ̷͉̳̲̣͐͆̓ͩ͆ͯ̚R̵͖̠̙̦̺͙̜̟̘̩̘͖͆͋̉̋͛̕͟͞E̵̥͖̤͙͔̯̱̪̺̪̲̜͋̎̑̚͘͜͡Ċ̴̨̥͎̮̪͓̠͕̬̘̯̟̱̥̟̯͚̻̓̂́͋̂E̸̴̢̢͓̘̯̦̖̼̼̻ͧ̌ͦͦ̽̽̈̔ͦP̷̸ͦ̍̾̒̊̾͌̋̀ͮ̆̉͜͏̟̞̰̤̹̘̜͔T̸͕̬͇̩̼̘͓̫̩͖̲̭̜̘ͭͦ̃ͭȊͧͤ̒ͣ̓̇͑̿͂͟͏͇̗̲̥̲̗̬̖͉͎̬͡O̭͉͚̜͚̘ͥͪ̌̎ͪ͒ͩͫ̓̂̿͜͝N̵ͧͭ̌ͣ̋͆̐͋ͪͣ̈ͮ́̏ͯ̈́̄̏̚҉̵̶̸̸̛̪̰̖̩̲͓̫̼̠͙͉̙͍̖̰͔̝̩͖̥̺͙̻͕̈́͊̽͛̇ͪͩ̆̇̍ͮͦ̿ͧ͆͋͡ͅͅS͛̍̍̊̏ͦͧͭ́͐̚͏̸̛̳͚͔͈̕͠Ḣ͖̳̟̳͍̺̱̤͕̩̌̎ͧͬͬͫͯ̉ͪ̅͂̄͂̾̂͆̚͢͠U̧̼̜̱̭̞̻͉̜͚̠̦̜̘̽̿̅͑ͣ̇̐͗̒ͫͬ͗̂̔ͩͣT̷̾ͦ̿̓̍ͥͭ̑͛҉̡̞̬̱̻͎̙̫͚̟͕̖̣̞͢͞Ţ̜̫̮̪̫͔̥͖̣̩͙͇͙͎̣̪̝̱̗ͧ̋̏̾́͛̇̅̂͜͞͠͝Į̴̴̸̝̹̟̭͔̙̪̥̟̲̝̰̯̝͎̤̝̽ͤ̎ͩ̿̊̓͑̎̓̓̅͊N̢̐͑̑͒͐̏ͬ̀҉̟̯͈͔̗͟G̢̢̧̣̲̱͙̘͈ͭ͑̑ͪ̒ͅ ̵̲͇̖̫ͤ͛̅͗ͮ̊̀͋ͤ̓̈́͂͞D̦̪̟̲̣͙̗̣̘͚̘͔̥ͭͬͦ̒̊̆̊̋̅ͦ̀́̉̃̉̊̆͗ͨ͠͝Ǫ̶̴̡̳̗̼̠̺͎̠̩̫̍̇̏ͮ̃̈͋̾͑ͩ̅̚͠W̛̝̼̦̩͇͇̥͑͐́ͭ̂ͭ̏̓̀̃ͥ̌ͬ͌̿͑͊̚͜N͊̇̊̋̄ͭ҉̲̙̦̦͍͍̣̳͔̼̟̗͇̜ ̷͉̳̲̣͐͆̓ͩ͆ͯ̚R̵͖̠̙̦̺͙̜̟̘̩̘͖͆͋̉̋͛̕͟͞E̵̥͖̤͙͔̯̱̪̺̪̲̜͋̎̑̚͘͜͡Ċ̴̨̥͎̮̪͓̠͕̬̘̯̟̱̥̟̯͚̻̓̂́͋̂E̸̴̢̢͓̘̯̦̖̼̼̻ͧ̌ͦͦ̽̽̈̔ͦP̷̸ͦ̍̾̒̊̾͌̋̀ͮ̆̉͜͏̟̞̰̤̹̘̜͔T̸͕̬͇̩̼̘͓̫̩͖̲̭̜̘ͭͦ̃ͭȊͧͤ̒ͣ̓̇͑̿͂͟͏͇̗̲̥̲̗̬̖͉͎̬͡O̭͉͚̜͚̘ͥͪ̌̎ͪ͒ͩͫ̓̂̿͜͝N̵ͧͭ̌ͣ̋͆̐͋ͪͣ̈ͮ́̏ͯ̈́̄̏̚҉̵̪̰̖̩̲͓ͅS͛̍̍̊̏ͦͧͭ́͐̚͏̸̛̳͚͔͈̕͠Ḣ͖̳̟̳͍̺̱̤͕̩̌̎ͧͬͬͫͯ̉ͪ̅͂̄͂̾̂͆̚͢͠U̧̼̜̱̭̞̻͉̜͚̠̦̜̘̽̿̅͑ͣ̇̐͗̒ͫͬ͗̂̔ͩͣT̷̾ͦ̿̓̍ͥͭ̑͛҉̡̞̬̱̻͎̙̫͚̟͕̖̣̞͢͞Ţ̜̫̮̪̫͔̥͖̣̩͙͇͙͎̣̪̝̱̗ͧ̋̏̾́͛̇̅̂͜͞͠͝Į̴̴̸̝̹̟̭͔̙̪̥̟̲̝̰̯̝͎̤̝̽ͤ̎ͩ̿̊̓͑̎̓̓̅͊N̢̐͑̑͒͐̏ͬ̀҉̟̯͈͔̗͟G̢̢̧̣̲̱͙̘͈ͭ͑̑ͪ̒ͅ ̵̲͇̖̫ͤ͛̅͗ͮ̊̀͋ͤ̓̈́͂͞D̦̪̟̲̣͙̗̣̘͚̘͔̥ͭͬͦ̒̊̆̊̋̅ͦ̀́̉̃̉̊̆͗ͨ͠͝Ǫ̶̴̡̳̗̼̠̺͎̠̩̫̍̇̏ͮ̃̈͋̾͑ͩ̅̚͠W̛̝̼̦̩͇͇̥͑͐́ͭ̂ͭ̏̓̀̃ͥ̌ͬ͌̿͑͊̚͜N͊̇̊̋̄ͭ҉̲̙̦̦͍͍̣̳͔̼̟̗͇̜ ̷͉̳̲̣͐͆̓ͩ͆ͯ̚R̵͖̠̙̦̺͙̜̟̘̩̘͖͆͋̉̋͛̕͟͞E̵̥͖̤͙͔̯̱̪̺̪̲̜͋̎̑̚͘͜͡Ċ̴̨̥͎̮̪͓̠͕̬̘̯̟̱̥̟̯͚̻̓̂́͋̂E̸̴̢̢͓̘̯̦̖̼̼̻ͧ̌ͦͦ̽̽̈̔ͦP̷̸ͦ̍̾̒̊̾͌̋̀ͮ̆̉͜͏̟̞̰̤̹̘̜͔T̸͕̬͇̩̼̘͓̫̩͖̲̭̜̘ͭͦ̃ͭȊͧͤ̒ͣ̓̇͑̿͂͟͏͇̗̲̥̲̗̬̖͉͎̬͡O̭͉͚̜͚̘ͥͪ̌̎ͪ͒ͩͫ̓̂̿͜͝N̵ͧͭ̌ͣ̋͆̐͋ͪͣ̈ͮ́̏ͯ̈́̄̏̚҉̵̪̰̖̩̲͓ͅ S͛̍̍̊̏ͦͧͭ́͐̚͏̸̛̳͚͔͈̕͠Ḣ͖̳̟̳͍̺̱̤͕̩̌̎ͧͬͬͫͯ̉ͪ̅͂̄͂̾̂͆̚͢͠U̧̼̜̱̭̞̻͉̜͚̠̦̜̘̽̿̅͑ͣ̇̐͗̒ͫͬ͗̂̔ͩͣT̷̾ͦ̿̓̍ͥͭ̑͛҉̡̞̬̱̻͎̙̫͚̟͕̖̣̞͢͞Ţ̜̫̮̪̫͔̥͖̣̩͙͇͙͎̣̪̝̱̗ͧ̋̏̾́͛̇̅̂͜͞͠͝Į̴̴̸̝̹̟̭͔̙̪̥̟̲̝̰̯̝͎̤̝̽ͤ̎ͩ̿̊̓͑̎̓̓̅͊N̢̐͑̑͒͐̏ͬ̀҉̟̯͈͔̗͟G̢̢̧̣̲̱͙̘͈ͭ͑̑ͪ̒ͅ ̵̲͇̖̫ͤ͛̅͗ͮ̊̀͋ͤ̓̈́͂͞D̦̪̟̲̣͙̗̣̘͚̘͔̥ͭͬͦ̒̊̆̊̋̅ͦ̀́̉̃̉̊̆͗ͨ͠͝Ǫ̶̴̡̳̗̼̠̺͎̠̩̫̍̇̏ͮ̃̈͋̾͑ͩ̅̚͠W̛̝̼̦̩͇͇̥͑͐́ͭ̂ͭ̏̓̀̃ͥ̌ͬ͌̿͑͊̚͜N͊̇̊̋̄ͭ҉̲̙̦̦͍͍̣̳͔̼̟̗͇̜ ̷͉̳̲̣͐͆̓ͩ͆ͯ̚R̵͖̠̙̦̺͙̜̟̘̩̘͖͆͋̉̋͛̕͟͞E̵̥͖̤͙͔̯̱̪̺̪̲̜͋̎̑̚͘͜͡Ċ̴̨̥͎̮̪͓̠͕̬̘̯̟̱̥̟̯͚̻̓̂́͋̂E̸̴̢̢͓̘̯̦̖̼̼̻ͧ̌ͦͦ̽̽̈̔ͦP̷̸ͦ̍̾̒̊̾͌̋̀ͮ̆̉͜͏̟̞̰̤̹̘̜͔T̸͕̬͇̩̼̘͓̫̩͖̲̭̜̘ͭͦ̃ͭȊͧͤ̒ͣ̓̇͑̿͂͟͏͇̗̲̥̲̗̬̖͉͎̬͡O̭͉͚̜͚̘ͥͪ̌̎ͪ͒ͩͫ̓̂̿͜͝N̵ͧͭ̌ͣ̋͆̐͋ͪͣ̈ͮ́̏ͯ̈́̄̏̚҉̵̪̰̖̩̲͓ͅ S͛̍̍̊̏ͦͧͭ́͐̚͏̸̛̳͚͔͈̕͠Ḣ͖̳̟̳͍̺̱̤͕̩̌̎ͧͬͬͫͯ̉ͪ̅͂̄͂̾̂͆̚͢͠U̧̼̜̱̭̞̻͉̜͚̠̦̜̘̽̿̅͑ͣ̇̐͗̒ͫͬ͗̂̔ͩͣT̷̾ͦ̿̓̍ͥͭ̑͛҉̡̞̬̱̻͎̙̫͚̟͕̖̣̞͢͞Ţ̜̫̮̪̫͔̥͖̣̩͙͇͙͎̣̪̝̱̗ͧ̋̏̾́͛̇̅̂͜͞͠͝Į̴̴̸̝̹̟̭͔̙̪̥̟̲̝̰̯̝͎̤̝̽ͤ̎ͩ̿̊̓͑̎̓̓̅͊N̢̐͑̑͒͐̏ͬ̀҉̟̯͈͔̗͟G̢̢̧̣̲̱͙̘͈ͭ͑̑ͪ̒ͅ ̵̲͇̖̫ͤ͛̅͗ͮ̊̀͋ͤ̓̈́͂͞D̦̪̟̲̣͙̗̣̘͚̘͔̥ͭͬͦ̒̊̆̊̋̅ͦ̀́̉̃̉̊̆͗ͨ͠͝Ǫ̶̴̡̳̗̼̠̺͎̠̩̫̍̇̏ͮ̃̈͋̾͑ͩ̅̚͠W̛̝̼̦̩͇͇̥͑͐́ͭ̂ͭ̏̓̀̃ͥ̌ͬ͌̿͑͊̚͜N͊̇̊̋̄ͭ҉̲̙̦̦͍͍̣̳͔̼̟̗͇̜ ̷͉̳̲̣͐͆̓ͩ͆ͯ̚R̵͖̠̙̦̺͙̜̟̘̩̘͖͆͋̉̋͛̕͟͞E̵̥͖̤͙͔̯̱̪̺̪̲̜͋̎̑̚͘͜͡Ċ̴̨̥͎̮̪͓̠͕̬̘̯̟̱̥̟̯͚̻̓̂́͋̂E̸̴̢̢͓̘̯̦̖̼̼̻ͧ̌ͦͦ̽̽̈̔ͦP̷̸ͦ̍̾̒̊̾͌̋̀ͮ̆̉͜͏̟̞̰̤̹̘̜͔T̸͕̬͇̩̼̘͓̫̩͖̲̭̜̘ͭͦ̃ͭȊͧͤ̒ͣ̓̇͑̿͂͟͏͇̗̲̥̲̗̬̖͉͎̬͡O̭͉͚̜͚̘ͥͪ̌̎ͪ͒ͩͫ̓̂̿͜͝N̵ͧͭ̌ͣ̋͆̐͋ͪͣ̈ͮ́̏ͯ̈́̄̏̚҉̵̪̰̖̩̲͓ͅ ̴̱̪̬̺̹͙͈͍̺̱͇̩̞̗͇̙̍ͨ͊ͫ̔ͫ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ḇ̧̮̹̪̺͎̤o̶̤̤̟̬̲͉͎n̪̣̣̦̘am͕ͅ ̦͝n̸o͎̙̲̳̻̤c̝͕̖̫͚ͅt̹͙̮͡em̵͈̫̯̺


End file.
